Happiness
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] Grissom and Sara deserve some happiness.
1. Default Chapter

Happiness   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing G/S Category: Angst and Romance Summary: Grissom and Sara deserve some happiness. Disclaimer: Dreams don't often come true and to own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation would be a dream come true indeed, so facing reality. I don't and never will own them, so I'll settle for watching CSI and writing fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Sara, I can't give you a lift home, I've got to run this lead to Brass and check it out." Nick apologised as he ran into the locker room with his jacket haphazardly put on and several files in his hands.  
  
Sara didn't turn around from her locker and hung her head, 'great' "It's ok Nick, I'll get a cab."  
  
"You sure. I'll pay for it, seeing it's my fault you need a lift anyhow." He offered trying to balance the files with one hand and dig into his pockets for money.  
  
"No, it's fine Nick, just make sure I never lend you my car again." Sara shrugged off her lab coat and hung it up.  
  
Nick sighed and looked down at his watch. "Damn, I gotta go, Soz again Sara. I'll make it up to you promise." Nick ran down the hallway nearly knocking Grissom over as he cut a corner.  
  
"Nick, WALK." Grissom watched as Nick did as he was told, but then ran around the next corner. Grissom sighed and shook his head. "Kids." He muttered as he walked into the locker room. He stopped in the doorway and observed as Sara slowly put her coat on and listened as she sighed. She was looking at the floor in a daze as she zipped up her coat and stuffed her cell phone and pager in the pockets. She dangled her keys in front of her eyes and sighed again before removing one key and chucking the rest into the back of her locker and closing the door quietly in defeat. "Sara, you ok?" Sara didn't even flinch as he spoke, she just turned and walked past him, mutter something along the lines of 'I wish'.  
  
Grissom quickly gathered his things and ran after her, he found her sitting on the wall outside the lab with her cell phone in her hand. He watched from the top of the steps as she drops her hand with the cell phone to her lap. He slowly descended the steps of the lab and sat next to her. He waited for a few minutes and just looked out towards the car park and beyond. Once his eyes settled on her he asked. "Can I give you lift home?" Sara looked up and gave a small smile, which he returned.  
  
"That'd be nice, thanks Griss." They both stood and headed to Grissom's car. The ride to Sara's was quiet as Sara dozed in the passenger seat, her head resting on her arm against the side window. She looked so tired, but still so beautiful.  
  
Three days later and Grissom had given her a lift home every morning, since Nick still hadn't got her car fixed. She made a promise with herself to never let him anywhere near her car again in case some other part of it would fall off. He told her that the bumper had a dent in it when she lent it to him, but she knew it was pristine when he borrowed it. He later admitted that he hit a fence and that he'd fix it, but she still waited for her car and since then Grissom had offered her a lift every morning when he came out and she was sitting on the lab wall waiting for a cab to turn up. They barely spoke, except about cases and how much she wished to kill Nick.  
  
"You don't like riding with me Sara?" Grissom asked causing Sara's head to whip round.  
  
"That's not what I meant Griss." She tried to explain.  
  
He nodded. "I know, just wanted to make sure." She smiled and looked out the window as she put her sunglasses on.  
  
"Well, you're home safe and sound Miss. Sidle." Grissom said as he pulled up to her house and parked.  
  
Sara laughed and turned to him. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
Grissom smiled and lowered his head as he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. Sara didn't really want to get out, but knew she had to. She surprised them both with; "You.Want to come in?" Sara asked looking out her door window before chancing a look in his direction. He still looked at his hands, they gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. Sara mustered the courage to lift her hand and cover his, pulling it from the steering wheel. At her touch Grissom's hand instantly turned to jelly.  
  
He looked down as she wrapped her fingers around his hand and squeezed softly. He lifted his eyes to hers and as the seconds ticked by they felt each other leaning forward into each other's personal space. Their eyes closed as they grew closer and the warm breath from their mouths bounced off their lips. Lips brushed cautiously, just as they were about to kiss, Sara's cell phone rang breaking the moment. They jumped apart and their hands dropped, drawing themselves back to there own bodies.  
  
Sara answered almost breathless. "Sidle.oh hey.no I'm fine.I got a lift with Grissom.ok see you later, bye Warrick." She pocketed the phone and opened the door slowly. She turned to Grissom who was looking out his door window towards her house. "Griss, you coming?" Sara asked hesitantly.  
  
Grissom turned to her and a small smile played his lips. He nodded and got out, following Sara up to her front door. She unlocked the door and entered. "Tammy?" Sara shouted and let Grissom pass and closed the door behind them.  
  
Tammy came out from her room wearing only a towel. Grissom quickly turned to face Sara, who just giggled. "Sorry, didn't realise you had company." Tammy turned around and went back into her room to dress.  
  
Sara grabbed Grissom's hand lightly still giggling and led him towards the kitchen. Grissom slowly entwined their fingers and followed. Sara stopped in front of the breakfast bar and looked down at their hands then up to his eyes. Grissom smiled and feeling bolder he leaned toward her and Sara followed suit. As they came close, not quite getting to the last place before the first interruption, Tammy came out her room fully clothed and walked into the living room. Grissom and Sara pulled apart; separating and putting distance between them. Sara turned the coffee maker on, while Grissom sat on a breakfast barstool and watched Sara as she moved around the kitchen.  
  
Grissom looked down at his hands when Tammy's voice came from the couch. "Sara?"  
  
Sara turned to look over the breakfast bar. "Yeah?" Sara glanced at Grissom and smiled. "You want some coffee?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"Please." Grissom smiled at her and watched her again as she turned back to the coffee and filled two cups.  
  
Tammy continued. "Is Nick seeing anyone?" Sara looked at her in shook and Grissom turned to look at her. Tammy noticed two pairs of eyes on her and grinned. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Came Sara's innocent reply. "And no Nick isn't seeing anyone." Sara said as she poured some milk into her cup. She stirred it and handed the other one to Grissom. Sara leaned against the counter and looked through her mail. She looked up realising she was being watched.  
  
"What time are you going to work Tammy?" Sara asked still looking at Grissom. His blues eyes sparkled as the sun shone through the window behind her.  
  
******************************* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Tammy stood and walked towards them. She sat next to Grissom and leaned into him. "Any time Grissom's ready." Grissom looked at her confused. "You have to stop ogling to walk out the door." She chuckled as he went red and lowered his head. "I need a lift." She slipped in her plea as she ruffled his hair playfully and disappeared to get her shoes and coat.  
  
Sara went back to looking through her mail with red cheeks. Grissom noticed her blushing and smiled. He drank some of his coffee before speaking. "Anything good?" He indicated the mail in her hands as she looked up.  
  
"No, just bills." His eyes bored into hers as her red cheeks darkened and looked away.  
  
Grissom lifted his cup again and finished it, still watching as she read the letters from who ever sent them. "Tammy is taking her time." Grissom asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Probably waiting to catch us in the act." Sara instantly buried her head in her mail she held in her had. "I didn't mean to say that, sorry."  
  
Grissom grinned at her slip. "It's all right." Grissom quickly glanced behind him them back at Sara. He stood and walked around the breakfast bar into then kitchen. Sara lifted her head to see him stop next to her. "Shouldn't disappoint her." He said seriously as he removed her mail from her hand and placed them on the counter.  
  
"Griss, What are you doing?" Sara asked in a shaky voice as he moved closer to her and she watched as he leaned in slowly, still unsure. Grissom would have squashed her if he didn't find her small waist with both his hands. He smiled as she inhaled at the sudden contact and he blushed slightly. Sara's hands moved up his strong arms as she closed the small gap between them and brushed her lips with his nervously. Grissom responded with the same slow and careful pressure, until they both pulled each other close and deepened the kiss.  
  
Tammy came into the room putting on her coat. She grinned at the display and headed towards the door. She opened it then walked out knowing they'd notice she'd gone once they came up for air.  
  
Grissom broke the kiss and smiled against her cheek as he kissed it. "I've been wanting to do that for so long."  
  
Sara giggled as he moved back to her lips and kissed her softly; she pulled back noticing a draft and looked at the front door. She laughed and Grissom followed her gaze. "You'd better go."  
  
Grissom dropped his head to her shoulder and mumbled. "How did I get talked in running her to work?"  
  
Sara lightly kissed his neck and mumbled in return. "You didn't talk, that's how." She smiled and watched as he gave a small wave and closed the door after him. Sara didn't even try to hide the grin that spread across her face. She had just kissed Grissom and Grissom made the first move, this was too much to suppressed the lovely warmth she felt covering her body as she gave out a small squeal while she curled up on the couch and fell in to a peaceful sleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
Nick managed to deliver her car back in one piece and an added bonus of a take out coffee. Nick also promised that next time he was working a case that she could drive no hassle.  
  
Night-time came and the streetlights flickered on. The CSI building was glowing with the car park lights on. Tahoe's parked and there drivers walked into work.  
  
Sara climbed out of her car and let out a shriek as a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around fast she came face to face with Grissom. He chuckled and ducked his head in embarrassment at her reaction. "Sorry."  
  
Sara grinned and giggled in return, watching him blush slightly. "Hey Griss." Grissom raised his head and smiled. They stood there not knowing exactly what to do. Sara looked around the car park noting that everyone had arrived and gone in. She turned back to face Grissom and motioned for him with her index finger. He grinned and took a step towards her. Grissom leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. She moaned quietly as the kiss deepened, the momentum pushing her against the car door as Grissom pressed his body into hers. With his empty hand he gently squeezed her side, while his briefcase, in his other hand pressed flat against the side of the car. Sara's hands snaked around his neck and held him to her.  
  
Pulling back he raised his hand to stroke her cheek, his thumb glided across her swollen lips. "Good evening Miss. Sidle" He said with a smiled.  
  
Sara chuckled at his chivalry. Her hands came down to rest on his chest. "Evening Dr. Grissom. Shouldn't we be going into work?" Sara motioned with her head towards the building.  
  
He mock pouted and nodded. A grin quickly spread across his face and Sara raised an eyebrow. "I hope we can continue this later Miss. Sidle." He smirked as he took a step back.  
  
She followed him up the steps. "Only if you're good." She laughed as he gave a 'I'll-be-an-angel' expression, halo and all.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow night?" Grissom asked as he entered the break room and sat down next to Sara.  
  
She grinned as she kept her head down, looking at the magazine she was reading before he walked in. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."  
  
Grissom chuckled and took her hand that rest on her leg and entwined their fingers. Sara gently squeezed her fingers around his and lifted her head to look into his eyes. "So?" He asked with a half smiled.  
  
Sara nodded. "Do have some place in mind?" He nodded keeping a straight face. "You're not going to tell me are you?" Sara asked with a small grin as he shook his head. Sara pulled back as he leaned forward to kiss her. She shook her head with a serious expression and looked around the room. "Not here Griss. We could get caught."  
  
Grissom realised and pulled back. "I'm sorry I forgot." He glanced at the doorway then back again. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
Sara giggled and shook her head again. "Don't be sorry, I just don't want the others to catch us, that's all."  
  
Grissom nodded in understanding. "We're going to have to tell them sooner or later you know?"  
  
"I know, I just want to keep you to myself a little longer." She smiled, scanned the room again and leaned forward brushing her lips across his. They pulled apart quickly as voices were heard heading their way. Grissom slowly let her hand go and traced her palm with his finger, causing her to close her hand around it at the tickling sensation. Standing, he squeezed her shoulder lightly before walking out the room.  
  
******************************* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Tammy was wondering the apartment in a towel and a piece of toast in her hand when Sara walked through the door. "How was your date last night? Or did he stay?" Sara asked as she popped her head into Tammy's room cheekily.  
  
Tammy smiled and shook her head. "He's not here." Tammy walked into the bathroom after finishing her toast and closed the door.  
  
Sara pulled out some food muttering. "Must be serious." She smiled and made an omelette for herself. Once she finished eating Tammy emerged from the shower with her hair wet.  
  
"Showers all yours." She stated as she went into her room. Sara placed her plate in the sink and headed for the shower.  
  
"If you've used all the hot water your dead." Sara shouted as she shut the bathroom door.  
  
Sara was climbing into bed when a soft knock on her bedroom door sounded. "What Tammy?" She sounded harsher than intended. Tammy walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Sorry, just wanted to talk for a second before I go to work." Sara hugged her pillow and waited for Tammy to start talking.  
  
When she didn't Sara asked. "How was the date?"  
  
Tammy smiled and turned to her, bring her legs up onto the bed and crossing them under her in excitement. "It was great. He took me to this really nice Texan restaurant and we danced and went to the movies." Sara buried her head in her pillow with laughter. Tammy was acting like a schoolgirl on a first date. "Sara! Don't laugh, I'm in love." Sara tried to control her laughter, but it was a lost cause as Tammy started to poke her through the sheets. "Hey I'm not making fun of you and Grissom am I?" Sara slowly controlled her laughter and tried to put on a straight face. "I saw you two kissing yesterday, so don't deny it."  
  
"I wasn't going to actually." Tammy raised an eyebrow. "I'm investigator remember and you left the front door open when you left. Although your insides must have been gnawing to catch us. I was more surprised than you, believe me." Sara pulled her covers up to her chin and closed her eyes. "Tammy I need sleep, I'm glad you had fun and that you're in love and all, but I'm going out tonight and need sleep."  
  
"Oh really? With whom?" Tammy leaned forward in interest, knowing full well who it was.  
  
Sara grinned and shook her head. "None of you business and if you don't want me teasing you continuously about Nick, you'll let it alone."  
  
Tammy furrowed her brows in mock disgust. "Hey you want me to leave you alone, I'll leave and see you later." Tammy stood and Sara snuggled up to her pillow again. "Bye mate and say hi to Grissom." She chuckled and shut the door behind her. Sara ignored her and fell asleep once the silence and darkness of the room sank into her body invoking relaxation and deep sleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
As the midnight blue Tahoe drove up the dark enclosed path into even more darkness, Sara began to wonder where they were going. Grissom said to bring a warm coat, boots and he'd bring the rest. Grissom parked in front of a gate that didn't give much away from the sign other than, DO NOT ENTER.  
  
Sara got out when Grissom did and waited by the bonnet for him. When she turned around to see where he was, she couldn't see him. She walked around the car, but still no Grissom. "Griss?" Sara walked back to the bonnet. "Griss this isn't funny." Her voice wavered a little as she looked through the darkness. "Stop playing games Grissom." She walked toward the gate and peered through the trees and followed the outline of the shadows marked by the moonlight.  
  
"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look in the moonlight?" Sara screamed as Grissom miraculously appear in front of her from the other side of the gate. He chuckled and opened the gate.  
  
Sara waited for him to open the gate while taking deep breaths to calm her heart and coax it to settle back within her ribcage, before she smacked him on the arm. "GRISSOM you ass. Don't do that."  
  
Grissom defensively pulled back his whole body when she smacked him again and rubbed his arm. Laughing he apologised. "I'm sorry. I 'meant' to scare the crap out of you." He laughed again as she smacked him across the chest.  
  
"Don't do it again, Christ. I nearly had a heart attack." Sara rubbed her face to help relieve the shock.  
  
Grissom stepped closer to her. "Here, let me help you." He said with a smirk. Sara dropped her hands as he approached and with a smile she tilted her head to one side.  
  
"And how exactly are you going t." She stopped mid sentence when Grissom pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. Her arms wrapped around the thick coat he wore as his hands held her to him and devoured her soft lips in a gently kiss. Sara leaned into him loving the warmth coming from him and seeping into her very being.  
  
*******************************  
  
Grissom pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. He took her hand and walked into the darkness. "Griss where are we and where are we going?" Sara asked as she looked at an old car that looked like it was from the 50's. She looked up at the tops of the trees and watched as they swayed slowly in the mild breeze. Grissom stopped and picked up a bag that he put there when he disappeared for those few minutes, but felt like a lot longer for Sara. Grissom sat on a large log and pulled Sara down to sit next to him. He watched as she scanned the area like a crime scene, he lifted her hand and kissed it before letting go. He pulls out a coffee flask and two plastic cups. He filled the cups with the coffee and handed one to Sara. She turned to look at him with a huge smile. "This is the body farm isn't it?" She said with excitement.  
  
"Yep." Grissom sipped his hot coffee and looked around them.  
  
Sara laughed, she couldn't believe where they were. "I've always wanted to come here." She said after drinking some of her coffee. "Mmmm.nice coffee. Brandy?"  
  
Grissom nodded and leaned sideways to her and pointed out to his right. "Over there is the lake." He moved his hand and point in front of them. "That is the deepest part of the wood and behind us are the small cliffs." Sara rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him as he drank some more from the cup.  
  
"Thank you for brining me here." Grissom turned his head and brushed his lips with hers briefly.  
  
"I knew you wanted to see it, just didn't know how to ask you." Grissom looked down at his cup.  
  
Sara leaned more into his shoulder and smiled. "Could have just talk to me and brought it up." Grissom contemplated her words, but shook his head. "Why not?" She shifted her head up slightly to see his chin then his eyes as he lowered his head.  
  
"I wouldn't have known how to ask."  
  
"I know it can be hard to talk to me at times, but I would have listened."  
  
"I know, but." He couldn't explain any further.  
  
"But you're just not good at talking to people." Sara finished for him.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No it's not that, just you."  
  
"Should I be offended by that Grissom?"  
  
"Not at all." He said hardening his tone. "When I try to talk to you and god I do try.I just can't fined the words, even if it's a simple hello."  
  
"And here's me thinking you ignore me at times." Grissom lifted her head to meet his eyes.  
  
"I don't ignore you, I am coward when it comes to you and my words seem to diminish when I see you." Sara smiled and lowered her head.  
  
"So, your trying to tell me I make you more or less speechless?" Grissom chuckled and put his left arm around her pulling her closer.  
  
"That's pretty much it." Sara laughed and snuggled closer. They sat there looking out at the moonlit wood, following the shadows as the trees moved in front of the large moon momentarily cutting out the light.  
  
******************************* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Griss come look at this, It's so cool." Sara shouts to him as she crouched next to a corpse. It looked near bones, but flesh still covered parts here and there. Grissom came from the darkness and passed her a flashlight to have a closer look. "Thanks."  
  
She shone the light over the bones to reveal bugs not many maggots, but lots of bugs. "Carpet Beetles." Grissom said as he crouched down to pick up one beetle with his gloved hand and lifted it to eye level. "They are the last to arrive on a corpse."  
  
"Nice colour." Sara smiled as he examined the bright red bug closely. Grissom turned and showed her. Sara leaned away from the bug and screwed her face up while raising her hand to stop him. She gripped his wrist and pushed it back. "I said nice, not that I wanted a closer look." He chuckled and placed the bug back on the body.  
  
Grissom stood and held out his hand. Sara took it and pulled herself up from her crouching position. "Well, You wanna have a look at the lake?" Grissom asked as he picked up the rucksack and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." She walked ahead of him, he reached out and took her hand.  
  
"Slow down you, we have all night to explore." Sara grinned and pulled him to catch up to her.  
  
"I wanna look at everything, so-lets-go. "She stretched out the last few words with excitement causing Grissom to laugh.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Sara!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Silence encased the lake.  
  
"Sara!" More silence. "Sara!" Grissom turned around from looking over the lake and started towards where he last saw her standing. "You alright Sara?" Grissom's heart started pounding. The silence was starting to scare even him. He didn't like it one bit. Just when he was about to shout her name again.  
  
"BOO." Sara jumped out from behind a tree and pounced on him. Grissom jumped out of his skin big time and clutched his chest covering his heart. Sara realised she'd really done some damage a quickly approached him. Her hands covered his cheeks to get his eyes to open and look at her. "You ok? I only wanted to get you back." Grissom pulled her into a tight embrace and touched her forehead with his as he breathed hard trying to draw air into his lungs without passing out. Sara wrapped her arms around his torso and held him to her. "Paybacks a bitch." Grissom chuckled, but didn't move.  
  
"I deserved that, whether you nearly had a coronary on your hands or not." Sara giggled and kissed his cheek softly before burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I could get use to this." Sara muffled into Grissom's shoulder.  
  
Grissom rubbed her cheek with his. "Me too."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Your lovely and warm." Grissom said tightening his hold and turned his head to kiss her neck.  
  
"Hmmm.Griss?" Sara moved her neck in encouragement for him to continue.  
  
He kissed her again. "Mmmm?"  
  
"You want to. .no never mind." Grissom pulled back as he felt her forehead land in his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sara lifted her head and met his eyes.  
  
"I was going to invite you back for a coffee, but Tammy's there."  
  
"Oh!" Sara pushed her head under his chin and gripped his coat. Grissom cleared his throat and suggested. "Well, why don't.you come to mine for coffee instead." Sara slowly lifted her head, her face serious.  
  
"Are you sure? It's just coffee." Grissom nodded and smiled.  
  
"It's just coffee." He repeated leaning forward and kissed her slowly.  
  
*******************************  
  
Grissom opened his front door and walked in. They both removed their coats and Grissom hung them up. Sara waited by the door for a light to be turned on in the dark room. Grissom switched on a lamp by his brown leather couch and headed into the kitchen. Sara kicked off her shoes and walked over to the couch and sat down. Grissom flicked the coffee pot switch and it started to boil. He pulled out two cups and set them down. He turned to Sara who was stretched out on the couch; he smiled and walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the couch and she opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled and turned onto her side resting on her elbow. Grissom fingered a strand of hair, twisting it in his fingers. She took his hand, sitting up giving him room to sit next to her. He slid onto the couch and pulled her back against his chest, he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Sara covered his hand around her waist and interlaced her fingers with his.  
  
*******************************  
  
The coffee had been made, but the coffee cups remained empty. When they sat down they both fell asleep. Their hands still glued together and lay firmly against Sara's stomach. Grissom shifted slightly and yawned, he brought his free hand up to cover his mouth. Sara in turn began to move and stretched her neck in to the crook of Grissom's, he placed a soft kiss on her neck causing her to shiver and smile.  
  
"Morning." He said stifling another yawn.  
  
Sara released his hand and pulled it closer to her stomach covering it with both her hands. "Sorry." She said quietly through a yawn of her own.  
  
Grissom looked down, leaning his head against hers. "What for?"  
  
"I'd didn't mean to fall asleep." She rubbed her eyes and moved to curl up at the over end of the couch and closed her eyes again.  
  
Grissom smiled and placed his hand on her hip. "It's ok, we were out pretty late." Grissom stood and pulled the comforter hanging over the back of the couch and draped it over her slender form. He got up and walked to the kitchen. "Want some coffee?" He asked as he turned the coffee pot on.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Sara pulled a cushion from behind her and wrapped her arms around it, pulling up the blanket and sighing.  
  
******************************* 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Griss, I can't reach the towel." Sara yelled from the shower. Grissom said she could shower and then they could head over to hers for her to change and then get some breakfast.  
  
Grissom stood by the door looking into the bathroom. He couldn't move, she was naked and he could see the outline of her figure through the distorted shower door. His mouth hung open at the sight and stopped breathing. He was about to walk into his bathroom and pass her the towel, but was stopped by the sudden thought of 'I've never seen her naked before' and his feet seemed to be glued to the floor.  
  
Sara stood under the spray and pushed her hair back. "Griss?"  
  
Grissom nodded, but realised she couldn't see him so tried to regain movement of his vocal cords. "Y-e-a-h." The word stretched out without meaning to and in curiosity Sara opened the shower door slightly and popped her head out.  
  
She smiled at the shocked look on his face and shyly ducked her head. "You ok?"  
  
"Mm." A grunt was all the reply he gave and attempted a smile, but became an embarrassed half smile as he went red and slowly turned around and left.  
  
"Grissom!" Sara called out her smile turning into a large grin. "Towel please." Sara closed the door to the shower and washed the soap from her legs. Grissom kept his eyes low and placed the towel on the sink. As he turned he caught a glimpse of her lifting a leg and wipes the soap off with a sponge. He swallowed hard and drifted towards the kitchen before he started to drool.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I'll only be a minute." Sara headed for her room to change while Grissom wondered around her living over looking her choice of videos, DVD's and music collection.  
  
Grissom crouched down to look at her books on the three bottom shelves and looked through one. "What do you want to do after breakfast?" Grissom asked placing the book back and stood up.  
  
"Not sure."  
  
He looked on the sixth shelf from the floor to see a small fish tank. Swimming around happily was a bright multi-coloured goldfish. He picked up the fish food and dropped some in the top, then tapped lightly on the tank. "Eat up fella." Grissom said quietly then went to sit down on the couch. "You want to.I don't know, um.go to the lab or something?"  
  
Sara came out of her room clad in black low-rise jeans and a red thin strapped tank top. He smiled at her appearance and approached her slowly. Wrapping his arms around her waist he brushed her lips with little pressure until she pressed her body against his and deepened the kiss. She held his curls and manipulated his scalp with her nails and Grissom moaned almost silently into her mouth. She smiled against his lips and pulled away. "I want to have breakfast with you, then how about we go to a museum?"  
  
Grissom bent his head forward and softly kissed her neck then made his way up her throat making her gasp at the glorious sensation and held his head to her not wanting him to stop. "It's a second date." He murmured against her skin. Sara giggled and backed away from him, wrapping her fingers around his and pulling him gently towards the front door.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Now, you look like someone who needs coffee and a snack." Grissom beamed as he entered the computer lab.  
  
Sara grinned up at him as she pushed her seat away from the computer toward the table in the centre of the room. Grissom placed the two coffees down and two packs of salad and mayonnaise sandwiches. "My saviour." Sara said as she drank some of the well-needed coffee.  
  
Grissom pulled over a chair and slid into it next to her. "How's the progress with the computer?" He asked as he unwrapped his sandwich.  
  
Sara put her coffee down and placed her hand on his knee, he looked up and gave his infamous half smile. "No lab talk. Need a break for five minutes." Grissom nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich. Sara continued to drink her coffee, but didn't remove her hand from his knee. They sat there in welcomed silence and just ate and drank coffee, relishing the quiet before something else popped up.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Let's try it again." Sara suggested and continued with confidence. "I will win one." Grissom chuckled and reached out to tuck a stray lock behind her ear, she smiled.  
  
"From the beginning then, you first this time."  
  
"Ok, hold on let me think of a good one." Sara looks around the room in thought, chewing on her lower lip; Grissom watches waiting for her to start. She swings her head back to him and grins. "Welcoming." Sara taps his hand with her index finger. "Do your worst."  
  
"Hmmm.kind." Grissom takes her hand and holds it.  
  
"Affectionate." Sara follows his gaze as his eyes drop in thought. She has this sudden feeling he's going to let her win this one, but she will out word him if it's the last thing she does.  
  
"Nice." He looks up and grins.  
  
Her eyes never leave his as she thinks. "Charming."  
  
Keeping eye contact as his thumb grazes over her knuckles. "Polite."  
  
"Good." She says softly.  
  
Genuine mind lapse, Grissom realises she's using diversionary tactics. 'Think, think, think man.ok two can play her game.' "Beautiful."  
  
Sara blushed and Grissom new he had her with that one. She squeezed his hand tightly still turning red. "Good Looking."  
  
"That's two words Sara." Grissom raised his eyebrows at her shrug. "Ok, Attractive."  
  
"Handsome."  
  
"Gorgeous."  
  
"Dishy." Sara burst out laughing after saying her word and raised her other hand to cover her mouth, trying to stifle the laughing that initially turned into giggles. "I've never used that word before, thought I'd try it."  
  
Grissom shook his head and tried to stay serious for his comeback. "Ready for the show down Miss. Sidle?" Grissom sat up straight wanting to see her reaction after he finishes the match.  
  
"Bring it on Boss." Sara leaned forward slightly waiting for his supposedly match breaker.  
  
Grissom let silence encase the room and observed as she started to shift under his intense eyes. He smiled. "Pretty." When her eyes softened he continued and leaned into her slowly. "Dazzling. magnificent.brilliant.stunning and.Sexy." His last word was said so close to her lips it tingled, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Now look who made who speechless." Sara says against his lips before both closed the small gap between them. Grissom's hand ran down her face to her neck as the kiss turned deep and passionate.  
  
Clacking footsteps echoed down the hallway and both pulled away. Sara stood and waved her hand like a fan over her face, trying to cool herself and remedy her red face. Grissom quickly straightened his shirt and pushed out the creases from his pants. He turned back to the table and picked up his cold coffee and took a swig, then grimaced. Catherine rounded the corner and didn't look too happy. She headed straight for Grissom as he stood up and without a word she stopped in front of him, only a foot between them. Grissom looked at Sara, who just shrugged.  
  
"Gil, You better start doing your job or the results won't be pretty." Catherine stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
Grissom swallowed and looked at Sara again. "Don't look at me."  
  
He turned back to Catherine and sighed. "What did I do this time? Forget to sign something, missed a meeting, lost paperwork, what?" He tried talking calmly, but her stance was beginning to make him nervous.  
  
"Greg has been listening to his music full blast again, Warrick is pissed off and Nick's angry beyond words. He ripped Greg's CD player lead out the wall and that now makes Greg an unhappy lab rat."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm mad because they're all mad. Now that makes you two." Catherine points to Sara and him accusingly. "The only happy and contented people in the lab. Do something Grissom." She turned around and stalked in the direction of the exit.  
  
******************************* 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Grissom stands there completely unable to move, still trying to process what she said. Sara walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her chin on his shoulder, letting out a short sigh. "I guess it's time to send them home." Grissom nodded absently still looking out the door.  
  
Sara slowly turned her head into his neck and kissed him. Grissom closed his eyes and covered her hands with his, holding them close as she teasingly ran her tongue from his neck to his ear. "We should try and salvage the team before war breaks out." He said in a long exhale of air and breathed in just as quick when she grasped one side of his pants and turned him to face her.  
  
"Whose WE?" She asked raising her eyebrows as she awaited his reply.  
  
Grissom grinned. "Well, you know how I get with the others, I'll just make it worse. With you there, then maybe I won't say something wrong and you can step in and help." He stepped back pulling on her hand.  
  
Sara shook her head. "Oh-no, I can't help, you said yourself that I make you speechless when in the same room, so your on your own buddy. Once you've sank the ship, maybe and just maybe I'll help, but not until then."  
  
"Sara, P-L-E-A-S-E" Grissom tugged on her hand again and she laughed at his begging, but still did not give in.  
  
"Nope, you're the supervisor, you deal with it." Grissom's shoulders slumped and let her hand go.  
  
"It's not fair." He muttered slowly walking out the door.  
  
*******************************  
  
Grissom sat in his office with his tarantula sitting on his palm. The only light in the room was the lamp on his desk emanating a blue/green glow. Sara approached the office, but didn't enter. She remained a good foot back, keeping distance between her and the large hairy spider. Grissom smiled before he raised his head, knowing she was staring at 'Chuck'. "He won't hurt you Sara." He said still keeping his eyes on the spider.  
  
"I.um.have the report for a bombing." She stammered holding the file up slightly.  
  
Grissom looked up with a straight face. "Put it on my desk and I'll read it." He suggested.  
  
She slowly shook her head and took a step back. "Nope, it's alright.You.can read later. I'll be in the break room." She turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Grissom's grin returned as he looked from Sara's retreating form to 'Chuck' who was now crawling up his arm. "She's just nervous. I'll get her to hold you before the end of the week." He promised as he carefully placed him back in his home.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Shouldn't you be working Sara?" Catherine asked as she filled her coffee cup.  
  
Sara looked up from the file. "I am and once the boss has stopped playing with his buddy's, so will he."  
  
Catherine smiled and nodded knowingly. "I'm not too keen on spiders either, but whatever makes him happy, I can live with it." Sara shook her head as Catherine left the room.  
  
"Bye Cath." Grissom said strolling into the break room. Sara kept her head down as he sat next to her on the couch. "We do seem to be bumping into each other don't we?" Sara smiled and leaned against him as she kept reading. Grissom put his arm around her and dropped a kiss on her neck. "You find anything interesting in there?" She shook her head and yelped when Grissom poked a rib.  
  
She turned her head to him in mock shock. "What was that for?" He smirked and lowered his chin to her shoulder, trying to read the file, but was having trouble without his glasses. He checked his shirt pocket, but they weren't there. He was about to move when Sara tapped them on the file. "Looking for these?"  
  
"Mhmmm.I wonder where I left them this time." He said grasping her hand and kissing it before taking his glasses from her. "Thank you." He put them on and started to read the file.  
  
*******************************  
  
"It's been over an hour and we've seen no one." Sara said looking towards the break room door.  
  
The lab had been quiet since Catherine left and that was never a good sign. Grissom just nodded as he picked up his crossword book from the arm of the couch. He'd been trying to do this crossword for half an hour and was getting no where. "They've probably gone to get something to eat." He suggested tapping his pencil on his lower lip.  
  
Sara turned her head and smiled. "Which one?" She asked as she pulled the crossword over her shoulder so they could both see.  
  
Grissom tried to pull it back. "No, I'm fine. I'll get it in a minute."  
  
"I bet. You've been looking at the same one for ten minutes now Griss, let me help." She snatched the pencil from his hand and inspected the puzzle. "Hmmm.well." She filled in one and looked at another one.  
  
Grissom watched intently as she filled in two more. His mouth dropped when she filled in another two after those. He quickly snatched the puzzle back before she completed it. She giggled at his reaction and turned her whole body to face him. She was now lying against his chest, gazing into his eyes. Grissom shifted as her body pressed into him.  
  
They had been in this situation a few times before, but not at work. They had been taking the past few weeks slowly, not wanting to rush into things, but now and then they would be a position neither were sure what to do, but on this occasion Grissom made the first move.  
  
"We need to talk about this." He smiled against her lips and kissed her slowly.  
  
******************************* 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The lab was definitely quiet, but neither was going to risk being caught in such an intimate position. Sara regrettably pulled away from him and moaned as he did at the loss of contact. Grissom stood and gathered the bombing report as Sara washed out her coffee cup. Before he left he approached Sara by the sink and pushed himself against her back and kissed her lightly below her ear. She smiled with a sigh escaping her lips. "I gotta go."  
  
Sara placed the cup on the draining board as his lips caressed the soft skin of her neck again. "I know, I'll see you later." She turned to face him and gave him a quick hug and a kiss before watching him disappear from the break room.  
  
*******************************  
  
Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Sara were searching through evidence in the layout room when a cell phone started ringing. Everyone reached for there's. "Mine." Sara said as she answered it, still carrying on with the evidence sorting. "Sidle."  
  
"Hmmm, Miss Sidle." Sara tried hard to suppress the smile that appeared on her face, but failed. The familiar voice always did that to her. The other three looked up at her as she continued to work and with a growing smile.  
  
"Well?" Sara asked happily.  
  
"Patience Sara, Patience." Grissom's voice was slow and seductive.  
  
"I'll give you patience." Nick tried to get her attention and mouthing 'who is it?' Sara just grinned and shook her head and mouthed back 'go away'. Nick frowned and turned to Warrick and Catherine who just shrugged.  
  
Grissom smiled. "Bellagio, 6pm tomorrow night, were something sexy." Sara laughed at his slow deliverance for a night out.  
  
"Erm I'm not sure. I might be working, I'd have to ask my boss." Sara grinned as she stopped working and started to fiddle with a button on her lab coat.  
  
"Stop teasing me." Grissom chuckled down the phone.  
  
"I'm not, you rang me remember." She tried saying innocently.  
  
"Boss says, we have night off tomorrow, sound good?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Now that's sorted get back to work." Grissom told her softly. Sara continued to play with her button and Grissom continued. "Stop that Sara, it's going to come off if you pull it anymore." Sara's mouth hung open as she turned to the door and scanned the corridor. He hung up with another chuckle and Sara hung up automatically.  
  
"Who was that, what was that all about?" Nick asked trying to pry information from her. "And what did they say to shock you?"  
  
Sara turned to him and closed her mouth. "Um, What? Oh.just an old friend."  
  
"If that's so, what did they say?" Warrick asked the question this time.  
  
"Nothing much. You guy's alright with this?" Sara waved her hand over the table and once receiving three nods she left the room.  
  
*******************************  
  
5.59pm and the night sky was incredible. The Las Vegas lights shone brightly, but the stars could still be seen. Sara stood outside the Bellagio waiting for Grissom to arrive. She was wearing a long navy blue dress and heeled shoes. A shawl was draped over her shoulders to protect her from the light breeze that was blowing.  
  
Grissom approached her quietly as he drank in the sight of her. It was the first time he'd seen her in a dress. The other times they'd been out she wore jeans, long skirts and suits. This was definitely a night to remember. Sara turned with a feeling of his presence being close by and smiled widely as he stopped dead in his tracks. He was surprised when she turned around, it felt like she knew he was there looking at her.  
  
Grissom took the last few steps towards her and kissed her softly. "You look amazing." He said hugging her and whispered in her ear. "And very sexy." Sara giggled and shook her head. She grasped his hand and waited for him to lead the way.  
  
*******************************  
  
The Bellagio was their first proper dinner date. Movies, diners, small restaurants and a picnic were just some of the places they'd been to together, but the Bellagio was Grissom's idea alone and she was proud of him. She knew he didn't like crowds much, neither did she, but they were both willing to try something new and this was something neither one had done before. They had been here many times, but only on work related matters, so this was a big change. The table was set away from the stage and dance floor, but close enough to still talk without shouting and able to listen to the live band music. They had danced and eaten and most of all talked. Talking was new, but they had been improving conversation on the telephone and brief personal talk during work. Sara knew how uncomfortable Grissom felt talking with a crowd, even with the gang around. He's secretive, quiet and shy and doesn't talk to Sara with the others around unless its case related.  
  
*******************************  
  
Grissom convinced Sara to leave her car and let him drive her home. It took some negotiation, but he sealed the argument with a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
Grissom pulled up to her apartment and jumped out to open her door. Sara accepted his help as her feet were starting to hurt from the dancing and walking she'd done. Grissom escorted her to the front door and waited while she dug around her bag for her keys. Once she opened to door she turned to him looking down at her hands. "I managed to get hold of a bag of Greg's special coffee, if you'd like some?" Grissom nodded and followed her.  
  
Sara turned her coffee pot on and winced as she removed her heeled shoes. They each sat on a breakfast barstool, facing each other and waited for the coffee to boil. Sara had her dress bunched up to her knees as she tried to relieve some of the pain in her feet. Grissom noticed her discomfort and without hesitation he leaned down to take a foot and began to rub it. Sara smiled and relaxed as his hands worked magic over the heel and ball of her foot and then her ankle. She sighed, which soon changed to a moan as his hands moved up her calf. He did the same to her other foot and once he finished he leaned forward to catch her lips as she sighed again.  
  
Grissom moved from his stool to push himself between her legs without breaking the strong kiss they were sharing. He slowly trailed sweet small kisses down her soft neck to the sensitive spot below her ear. "Oh." Grissom smiled against her neck and continued to hear more gasps and incoherent sounds from her. Sara couldn't believe that this was feeling so good, his mouth on her neck, his body pressed against hers and his hands exploring her body teasingly.  
  
Through the incredible sensations she barely heard his mumbled voice, but could make out the passion, lust and want in his quiet question. "Can I stay?"  
  
Sara replied by taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.  
  
******************************* 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Sara woke to a feeling of something laying on her stomach and breathing in her ear. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Grissom still fast asleep with his face very close to hers. His warm breath against her neck was intoxicating. She raised her hand that rested against his hand to his face and traced her index finger down his cheek. His stubble was rough under her finger and tickled as she kissed him softly on his cheek so to not wake him. She wiggled out from under his protective arm and headed for the bathroom.  
  
When she came out Grissom had moved onto his front, now showing his broad muscular back. Sara gently crawled back under sheets and was instantly pulled to him as he turned onto his side, pressing his chest to her back. Grissom snuggled closer, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist as he kissed her neck. "Morning."  
  
Sara giggled at the tickling sensation from his kiss and turned her head a little to see him. "Morning." Grissom laid his head against hers and closed his eyes again. "Tired." He grumbled and nodded. She laughed lightly. "Ah poor man, you should take advantage of young women and you wouldn't be so tired."  
  
Grissom chuckled and pulled her tighter to him. "I did no such thing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"All I did was rub your feet."  
  
"And you making the first move with me in a vulnerable state was not taking advantage? My feet would have survived and by the way they feel great."  
  
"Good, although I'll rub you feet more often if this is the result. I didn't realise it was such a turn on." Sara's laughter echoed through the room.  
  
*******************************  
  
Bombing cases can be as simple as the bomber makes them, but in this case it was rather difficult to piece the bomb fragments together. Sara and Nick had searched through several web pages that explain how to build bombs from household items and various other methods but still came up short. Sara was becoming very frustrated and was pacing the break room when Catherine and Warrick walked in. Nick, who was standing by the fridge, shook his head at them as a warning not to talk to her. They each grabbed a coffee and left. Nick stayed to watch her closely just in case she did something stupid.  
  
Sara was muttering and mumbling under her breath as she paced the room again. Nick needed to find some way to calm her down, but came up with nothing that wouldn't end up with him becoming mincemeat in seconds. Grissom wondered into the room, needing a good cup of hot coffee preferably Greg's special, but when he saw Nick look up at him and shake his head he stopped at the door. Grissom turned his head to the brunette wearing a hole in the floor and grimaced. "Nick could you go get some fresh coffee?" Grissom asked as he saw the coffee pot now empty. Nick nodded and vacated slowly so not to get in the way of Sara.  
  
Sara stopped and leaned against the couch arm. "I just don't get it." She said through clenched teeth, still confused about the scene and bomb that was unrecognised in any known library. Grissom took three steps into the room and waited. He did have to wait long before she continued. "I've checked local and national." She hung her head lower to her chest and hardened her tone. "That bastard thinks it's funny blowing up a school and a superstore." She shook her head. The school had been empty, but that wasn't the point and the superstore bombing killed 2 teenagers and an OAP. "He's going to blow something else up if I can't find that missing piece. I've looked everywhere."  
  
Grissom took a step closer, but stopped when Greg came in. "Hey guys, how's your bombing case Sara? Oh and Grissom your DNA will be finished in ten."  
  
Grissom nodded in confirmation to the results and turned to Sara again. She looked up at Greg and grinned. Grissom's eyed widened 'uh oh not good'. "It's going explosively Greg, thanks."  
  
Greg knew that grin and quickly left the room. "You scared him Sara." Grissom stated as he watched Sara throw up her arms in defeat.  
  
"At the moment I don't care." Anger was evident in her voice.  
  
"Sara, if you let this get to you, your not going to be able to find the bomber in time." He said calmly, trying to get her to cool down.  
  
Didn't work though as she turned to him sharply and coldly replied. "Thank you for your confidence Grissom."  
  
Grissom took another step towards her. "Sara calm down, I'm sure you'll find it, maybe you need to go back to square one." Sara stepped back away from him, which she knew hurt him, but right now she needed to be alone. "Sara?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm going back to the scene." Grissom furrowed his brows with worry and hurt as she walked out in a huff. *******************************  
  
Sara stood in the doorway to what was left of the superstore and slowly scanned the now large hollow room. An officer stood next to her and shook his head. "Yeah I know how you feel." Sara said as she walked around the bombsite.  
  
"I'll wait here for you ok Miss Sidle?" The police officer asked from the door.  
  
Sara placed her kit on the floor and answered. "Ok, I shouldn't be long."  
  
"Just ask if you need some help." He offered.  
  
"Thanks." Sara continued to scan the mess at her feet. She moved to the back of the store where the vegetables once were. A mangled metal-boxed trolley was squashed between two shelves. "Hey could you move this shelf for me please?" Sara asked.  
  
The police officer walked towards the shelf and moved it while Sara headed back to get her kit. "This?" He asked as he pulled the trolley from under the second shelf.  
  
Before Sara could answer she was thrown back from an explosion. She hit what she thought was a wall and lost consciousness.  
  
*******************************  
  
Brass actually ran through the lab looking for the night shift. As he entered the layout room where everyone, but Grissom was sitting with coffee and chatting about doing something after shift.  
  
Catherine looked up from talking to Nick and saw Brass's distressed face. "What's wrong Brass?"  
  
Catherine stood and walked towards him. Brass took a deep breath as he searched the room. "Where's.Grissom?" He asked between gasps.  
  
"I'm here." Grissom materialised in the layout room doorway.  
  
Brass leaned against the table and took another breath. "There was an explosion." Catherine rubbed his back trying to help him calm down. "Two officers.down."  
  
Grissom was still unsure what he was talking about. "Brass, where?"  
  
"Bombing scene in Jefferson." Brass looked up at Grissom as it quickly registered and watched as he ran down the corridor. Catherine, Nick and Warrick were now looking at Brass for an explanation. "Sara was in the explosion. She's at the hospital."  
  
"Oh god." Nick exclaimed. "We need to get there."  
  
Catherine looked from the door to Nick. "No Nick, let's get to the scene."  
  
"But Catherine."  
  
"Grissom will be with Sara. Come on." Nick didn't like it, but followed her, Warrick and Brass to the car park.  
  
******************************* 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Grissom had to show his ID to many doctors and nurses before they allowed him to see Sara. She was in ICU and was critical. Grissom stood by the door looking in on her. She lay there covered in lines and monitors lined one side of her bed. Blue blankets covered her thin body keeping her warm. He pushed the door open and walked in. Pulling up a chair from the corner of the room to her side, he sat in it and took her hand in his.  
  
He looked down at her skinny fingers in his and wrapped his around them, feeling her warmth. His eyes scanned her body from toes to head, noting the damage done in the explosion. Her face, shoulders and arms were all he could see. Some small bruises covered her cheeks and neck and her shoulder was bandaged. The nurse had told him that the explosion force her hard against a wall and caused a concussion, also a piece of metal was lodge in her shoulder, which they managed to repair without complications, but the main concern was her head injury. She had a large gash at the back of her skull, which is inconclusive of more damage until she woke up for more tests.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Sara, you have to wake up." Not knowing what else to say he brought her hand to his cheek then turned his head to kiss it.  
  
*******************************  
  
The building was even more of a shambles than the first explosion. Warrick and Nick carefully swept the wreckage being fully away that there may be more booby traps. Catherine was talking to Brass. "How's Sara?" She asked, still not knowing how bad the situation was.  
  
"She's in ICU."  
  
"And the officer?" Brass shook his head. "How will Grissom get in, he's not family?" She asked as a young police officer handed her a coffee.  
  
"I talked to the doctors. I some how knew he'd want to see her."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Yeah, they are close."  
  
"How long have they known each other?" Brass sat on the hood of his car and Catherine joined him.  
  
"About 10 years I think. They met at a seminar I think Grissom said."  
  
"Seems strange nothing happened between the two of them in that time." Brass queried aloud.  
  
Catherine agreed. "Strange, but Grissom was never any good at that sort of thing anyway."  
  
"Suppose not."  
  
*******************************  
  
Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep  
  
The incessant noise of the machines was driving her insane. How can anyone sleep with that bloody noise in their ear all the time?  
  
'Why was there bleeping anyway?' last thing she remembered was collecting her kit and. then nothing but a wall hitting her. no .she hit the wall. 'God that hurt so much' Her shoulder was killing for some reason, why was it so painful? All she wanted to do was sleep, but that bleeping was doing her nut. With a slurred and scratchy voice she tried to talk. "Turn that off." She instantly started coughing and regretted talking at all, her head pounded to even think.  
  
Grissom jumped at the sudden sound. He'd been resting his head on her hand with his eyes closed. "Sara?" He stood and leaned over her.  
  
Sara wanted so much to hold her head right now, but she couldn't move. "Ow, turn it off." She demanded in a sterner tone this time.  
  
Grissom grinned. "Well at least your mood hasn't changed." He commented as he cupped her face. Sara opened her eyes slowly, but closed them at the brightness of the overhead light. Grissom quickly switched it off. "Better?"  
  
She opened her eyes again and squinted. "Yeah, can you stop the bleeping with your super powers too?" She tried to smiled but stopped. Her own voice echoed loudly as it bounced from one side of her skull to the other.  
  
"I'm going to get the doctor." He released her hand and left the room.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I found the fragments and sent them back to the lab. I also found the remains of a metal trolley. It was wired. It's in as many pieces as the bomb." Warrick was truly puzzled at the discovery.  
  
Catherine and Nick were taking turns in collecting photographic evidence. Catherine took a look at the trolley parts and shook her head. "Maybe the bomb was inside it."  
  
Nick stopped taking pictures. "What person puts bombs in trolley's?"  
  
"This is a storage trolley, so a person who was working here might have been the bomber." Warrick's theory lit a light bulb and he continued. "I'm going to search the employee lists and cross reference them with the list from the school, see if there's a connection."  
  
Catherine and Nick were taking more photos as she spoke. "Good idea. I'm going to finish here and go see Sara." Catherine continued working as Warrick left with the trolley pieces.  
  
******************************* 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The doctor ordered a head scan immediately to be on the safe side of any brain damage. Sara just kept quiet as the tests were done and tried not to move, it hurt too much. Her arms still didn't want to work and any noise made her headache worse.  
  
Once she was settled back in her room with Grissom sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hand, the doctor filled them in on the results. "No more damage was sustained, so just the concussion and one hell of a headache." The doctor continued to check Sara's shoulder as he spoke. "Your shoulder should take a few weeks to heal, but again no serious damage."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Grissom watched as he left them alone. Grissom turned to Sara and smiled. "You ok now?" He reached out and brushed her hair back behind her ear.  
  
Sara was sat up holding Grissom's hand tightly. "I am now." Grissom ducked his head to look down at their hands. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and pushed you away. I was angry."  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No need to apologise. I should have left you alone."  
  
"It did me good that you were their Griss, If you didn't come in I'm sure I would have done something stupid." She leaned forward, but grimaced. "This is annoying."  
  
"The painkillers should be working." He said looking at her with concern.  
  
"Its not just that. All I want to do is kiss you." She grinned.  
  
Grissom chuckled as he leaned into her gently and kissed her slowly. He pulled back after a minute or two. "That better?"  
  
Sara giggled. "Ouch." Her shoulder spasmed with short bursts of pain.  
  
"You'll heal, don't worry." Grissom squeezed her hand reassuringly. Both Grissom and Sara withdrew their hands at Catherine's knock on the door. Grissom moved to stand as she came in.  
  
"Hey Sara, How you feeling?" Catherine asked after watching Grissom take a few steps away from Sara covertly.  
  
"I'm feeling better than I did." Catherine sat in the chair Grissom sat in and took her hand.  
  
"That's good. It's a pain but I need to ask questions."  
  
Sara frowned. "Ok, but I don't remember much. I hit a wall after the explosion that was it."  
  
"What about before?"  
  
Sara closed her eyes to think back. She brought her hand to her head and moaned. Grissom was at her side in seconds. He took her other hand in his and covered the one clutching her head. "Sara?" Catherine smiled inwardly at the display, but kept a straight face at the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Just a headache. Doctor said I'd get them." She smiled at him then turned to Catherine. "I know that look Cath."  
  
Catherine's smile broke through. "I must admit I've been waiting for you two to finally stop pining after each other."  
  
Grissom's mouth opened then closed. Sara squeezed his hand. "We were not pining."  
  
Catherine snorted. "Yeah right." Grissom sat on the bed close to Sara and put his arm around her. Catherine eyed them once more. "How long has this been going on guys?"  
  
Sara leaned her head against Grissom's and sighed. "Month maybe more."  
  
Catherine's jaw hit the floor as she shook her head. "No way we would have noticed."  
  
Grissom smiled. "We're investigators too, we know how to hide the evidence." Catherine had to laugh.  
  
"Well, I think it's about time."  
  
*******************************  
  
Two weeks later, at Sara's apartment. The sun was out and shining brightly as Sara fell slowly to the couch. Her shoulder still hurt, but she could move it more than when she left the hospital a week ago. Sara closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but the headache that began when the sun hit her as she exited the CSI building was too bad to sleep. A knock at the door was not what she wanted. She groaned and stood unsteadily. She peeked through the peephole and grinned. She opened the door wide and shook her head. "I thought you might need some comfort food after the night we've had." He said holding up a large tub of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Yummy." She greeted as he lightly hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Come in."  
  
"I plan to." Grissom grinned as she laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm not too hungry at the moment, just tired."  
  
Grissom frowned. "You have a headache?" Sara nodded grimly making it worse. "Let's get you to bed."  
  
"I always wondered why you came every morning after work." She chuckled.  
  
Grissom shook his head laughing. "Funny, come on. I know just the thing to help." Grissom put the ice cream in the freezer while Sara made her way to the bedroom.  
  
Grissom entered the room with a wet flannel. Sara was lying on the bed with her arm over her eyes. He closed the blinds bringing the room to darkness and slowly sat on the bed and removed her arm to place the flannel on her forehead. "Hmmm, feels nice." Grissom gently removed her socks and started to massage her feet. "You know. the last time this happen. you were complaining of the outcome."  
  
He slowly worked up her calf to her thigh. "I was not, I said 'I'll rub you feet more often if this is the result.'"  
  
Sara laughed and shifted under his touch. "So you did." His hand continued to make there way up her body until he was leaned over her only inches from her face. "You also said that it was a turn on from what I remember."  
  
"Did I?" He questioned as he brushed his lips with hers. He pulled away before they went any further. "But not this time."  
  
"Why?" Sara raised both eyebrows at him.  
  
"You have a headache that's why."  
  
Sara threw the flannel to the floor and grasped his shirt tightly so he couldn't move away. "Headache gone." Grissom shook his head before she pulled him closer.  
  
THE END  
  
(Short but sweet I think. I'm a sucker for romance what can I say.) 


End file.
